Shattered
by Fae Diamonde
Summary: Tim and Bart have been kidnapped by an unexpected group of Gotham villains. It's up to Dick and Wally to save them. Old scars are remembered. T for scenes of torture.
1. Chapter 1

I just wanted to start this off by saying thanks for reading this. Second this is set in the same sort of timeline as one of my other series Broken Allies and while you should be able to get by without reading them I would suggest you do because this will definitely make more sense if you do.

* * *

Gotham was for once peaceful, almost too peaceful. He should have been worried but Dick had been up for 36 hours and he was catching up on some much needed sleep.

His room was the perfect temperature and there wasn't even a sliver of light in his room. Everything was perfect.

Everything was perfect until a shrill ringing startled him from a deep sleep.

"Hello?"

"Dick, we need to talk," Wally said. He sounded angry, these days he always sounded angry with him though so he wasn't surprised.

"Wally," he said trying to sound patient, "is there any way that this could wait until morning?"

"It is morning."

"My morning Wally, I meant my morning."

"No Dick this can't wait," he snapped.

Dick groaned. He wasn't ready to have this conversation, especially not once he'd caved in and decided to sleep.

"Ok," he said sitting up in his bed, "I know that you're upset."

"This isn't about Artemis and Kaldur. They're home and safe, for now that's enough. We'll talk later about all of that."

"I wanted to be the one to go. I never wanted Artemis and Kaldur put in the kind of danger, even if it was a necessary risk."

"Dick! I'm not calling about that! Bart sent me a distress call! He was supposed to be in Gotham trying to catch a glimpse of the cave in person."

"Where is he now?" Dick was already on his feet running down to the cave.

"I don't know. The last text I got from him was something about Tim catching him and them hanging out."

He almost ripped the clock off it's hinges trying to get it open faster and flipped down the stairs not wanting to waste the time.

Tim's distress signal glared back at him. He almost dropped his phone.

He was just so tired when he stripped off his costume earlier he forgot to grab his communicator. None of the alarms in the cave can be heard through the house. How could he have been so careless?

"Dick!" Wally screamed into the phone.

"Sorry, Tim activated his distress signal too. Get over here now."

Within a few minutes Wally was standing in the cave wearing his Kid Flash uniform. Dick was waiting for him wearing his Nightwing costume.

"Wherearethey?" Wally asked jumping from foot to foot.

Whenever he used his speed he found himself slipping back into his old jittery tendencies. He tried so hard to be normal, sometimes he wondered if that would even be possible.

Dick grinned; it was starting to feel like old times again. If he didn't have Tim to worry about he would have loved to take the time to enjoy it.

He went back to the computer leaving the question hanging in the air. He didn't know where they were yet. He didn't have much time to look for them since he'd hung up the phone. Wally was faster than he remembered him being.

"Dick where are they?" Wally said slowing himself down.

"I haven't had much time to look for them, I don't know yet."

"Look faster."

"Why hadn't I thought of that?" Dick snapped sarcastically. He groaned rubbing the bridge of his nose; he didn't want to fight with him.

Wally let it drop; he recognised Dick's body language. They were still best friends, fighting or not. He knew Dick didn't mean to snap, he was just worried about his little brother.

He decided to walk around exploring the cave, it had been at least a year since he'd been in there last. Nothing had changed, including the mission. Every time they talked Dick was getting more and more like his mentor.

He watched his friend silently type away trying to find the younger boys.

They'd been through a lot together. He subconsciously rubbed the scare on his chest trying not to remember the laugh that still occasionally haunted his dreams.

The fight they were currently in the middle of wouldn't last forever. It was getting harder and harder for Wally to stay mad. He knew that had it not been for Bruce leaving Tim on his own Dick would have been the one going undercover in the light. Artemis volunteered herself for the job. Thinking about it from a logical everyone is safe point of view there was nothing to be mad about. That didn't take back all the worrying and anger though. It didn't change that Dick had no problem risking lives, whether they be someone else's or his own.

"Their distress signals are coming from 2 different places. It's hard to tell what's going on unless we investigate each site," Dick said interrupting his thoughts.

"They could be at one of them."

"Or they could both be dropped in completely different places to keep us busy," Dick said.

He hated when Dick made sense.

"Tim's is located in," he paused, "crime alley."

Wally knew the history there. "Do you think it's on purpose?"

"I don't know."

"Where's Bart's located?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"I have no idea. It won't give me a map location only a signal that we're going to have to follow."

Wally groaned rubbing his temples. They had to reason to panic yet, the boys had just activated their distress signals. No reason to assume the worst.

They were both assuming the worst.

"We'll take the batwing," he suggested not waiting for a response.

"You sound just like him."

"C'mon Wally, let's get in the batwing."

Wally chuckled following after him.

* * *

Chapter 1 is done! I hope you enjoyed that. I should have chapter 2 up either sometime tomorrow or the next day. I promise I'm a quick updater. Please review! I love reading them. Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I'm back with another chapter! Sorry it took so long I'm not used to writing Bart and it was surprisingly hard to write the interactions between him and Tim even though I know they were really close in the teen titans comics. It's just that in Young Justice the closest I've seen them is when they fist bumped that one time lol. Anyway back to it I just wanted to address one comment it was just "the batwing?" I'm assuming that person just wasn't sure what the batwing was. It's the name for the batplane just to clear that up. Lastly I just want to mention that yes I know I put this as a Wally Dick fic so let me just tell you guys don't worry there will be just as much focus on the boys trying to find the younger ones as there is on the younger ones being captured. But I will be focusing on Dick Wally, this is just as much about them as it is about Tim and Bart if not more so because they aren't just doing the rescuing they're also battling their own past once more. Enter the dramatic music. Sorry I know that was a big ramble but I swear it's over for now, enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

**2 Hours ago approx. 9am**

Tim was just leaving for school when the cave alarms started going off. Someone was trying to get in.

Apologizing to Alfred Tim dashed back into the manor towards the cave.

He should have gone to class and let Dick deal with it but he wasn't sure if he was home yet. Last he'd heard from him he was on some kind of mission. He wouldn't say where he was going, which was weird because he'd normally tell Tim everything.

Once in the cave he quickly opened up all the camera logs. He couldn't see anything. That couldn't be right. There must be a glitch in the system.

A glitch? That was impossible. He had personally upgraded their software himself.

He opened up the log screen trying to figure out which sensor had gone off.

"That can't be right," he said.

All the sensors had been activated at once. It couldn't be right. He searched for any plausible reason behind the sensor malfunction, being the genius he is he found it. The sensors weren't activated all at once, they were just all activated less than a second apart.

Tim rolled his eyes, he knew what this was. He checked the footage slowing it down until he saw him; Bart Allen was circling the cave trying to figure out how to get in.

He didn't have time for this. He grumbled dumping the books from his bag and replacing them with his uniform. He almost grabbed his sunglasses but stopped; Bart did already know his identity, he could probably get away with leaving them behind.

He started walking away but almost instantly came back and snatched them, it might be sunny out.

"Yeah or Batman might be watching," he told himself being honest.

Bart was running in the same circle trying to find a way into the cave so it wasn't very hard to find him. Tim just waited patiently until he skidded to a halt infront of him.

"Hey there Timbo," he said in greeting.

"Bart, what are you doing here?"

"Well I," he said scratching the back of his neck, "I was kind of hoping to catch a glimpse of the batcave I mean I read all about it growing up but I've never gotten the chance to see it in person."

"And you never will," Tim said.

"But, but-"

"C'mon I'll keep you busy today," he said motioning for Bart to follow him.

Whining the whole way he followed Tim into the city, he had to change first but it took less time than it took Tim to walk 2 steps.

"Let's do this boy wonder," he said jumping in excitement.

Tim rolled his eyes, the last thing he wanted to do was play babysitter to the little speedster. He called Alfred quickly explaining the situation and asking him to call his school letting them know he wouldn't be coming. On a normal day he wouldn't dream of missing school like this but it was in his best interest to keep Bart busy and away from the cave. The no meta policy wasn't his rule to break.

"So what are we going to do today Tim?"

"I don't know yet Bart, I'm still working on it," He responded.

Tim wanted to say that they walked into the city but the truth was Bart ran fast enough no one could see him and Tim took one of his Robin cycles. He'd changed before getting on the bike of course and changed back once his bike was somewhere safe.

There was really no reason for changing back, they managed to order lunch before an alarm went off. Tim left the amount for their lunch and dashed out of the restaurant behind Bart.

The alarm lead them to an abandoned building. Tim stopped, confused. Why was there an alarm for an abandoned building?

"Bart wait," Tim said trying to stop him.

Bart was already inside zipping around. Tim waited nervously outside. He wasn't used to be out during the day dressed as Robin in Gotham. Sure he'd been on plenty of missions with the team but even the majority of those took part at night or in dark buildings.

He was getting ready to jump in when Bart's sudden scream jolted him into action. He ran into the building.

"Bad decision little bird," a very nice sounding voice said.

Tim stopped moving crouching down into a fighting position. He didn't know where Bart was yet but that voice was familiar. He was starting to feel too comfortable in this dangerous situation. There could only be one reason for that, Poison Ivy.

He was confused. If Ivy had gotten Bart he wouldn't have screamed. He needed to find him now.

Keeping in his fighting position he very quickly and carefully looked around the room. It was too dark to see anything. The light coming in from the open door was only making the darkness thicker.

Knowing it was a bad decision Tim closed the door. He could finally start making out shapes in the darkness. Lucky for him Batman made sure his mask was equipped with night vision capabilities.

"Crap," he said noticing the people in the room.

First his attention was drawn to Bart lying unconscious on the floor. He was lying next to Poison Ivy. That wasn't what made him nervous. He could take Ivy one on one. It was Scarecrow, the Riddler and two-face that did. All of them teaming up?

"Bird Boy," two-face said nodding.

Tim stood perfectly still he was only going to have one chance at this. One chance had to be enough.

He pulled smoke pellets from his belt. How they were able to see him in the dark he would think about later, for now he had to get himself and Bart out of there.

Part of him knew his best chance was to escape and come back with reinforcements. But the larger part of him was worried about dealing with Gotham villains. They weren't your average run of the mill beat them up and everything works out kind of villains. They were the kind of villains that left you with nightmares and permanent damage.

Each member of the Batfamily had a scar of some kind. For Bruce it was his parent's death. Not their death itself but what their death has done to him over the years, closing him off to those around him. Dick had a physical scar on his chest. Tim noticed it once while they were training together, he asked where it had come from but Dick refused to answer.

Taking a deep breath in he dropped the pellets jumping into action. He was at Bart's side picking him up before the villains had a chance to react. Unfortunately for him they reacted shortly after that. Ivy used her vines to trap him.

"We can't have you escaping before we get a chance at our fun," Scarecrow said.

Tim gulped, he almost hoped they knocked him out so he wouldn't have to deal with talking to them. It was easy enough to play their little mind games when there was 1 or 2 of them but with 4? He was screwed.

The Riddler was the one to knock him out. He saw it coming; it was in the look in his eyes. He wasn't just the one doing it, he could tell he was the one who had begged to do it. Tim shuddered. He didn't know why the Riddler had taken such a liking to him.

It was a very quick hit to the head and the world went dark around him. The last thing he heard was the villains talking about their distress signals. They were going to plant them around Gotham to keep the detective busy, as they said.

* * *

I just wanted to thank you guys for the reviews I've already received about this fic not to mention the reawakening of my broken allies series. You guys rock, seriously. I hope you enjoyed this. I have the day off tomorrow except for school so I will probably have a new chapter up sooner than this one. Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

I just want to start off by thanking everyone for the reviews. I've gotten so many for both this fic and some of my broken ally series. It's very much appreciated and just gives me the extra kick to get these chapters done as fast as possible. Alright so onto this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

They arrived in crime alley first. It was the closest location to the cave.

Wally paced around trying desperately to help, trying being the operative word. Dick was getting frustrated and getting nothing done.

"What's taking so long?"

"KF," he said rubbing the bridge of his nose, "it's going to take me more than 10 seconds to get this checked out. I'm not finding any clues at all."

He slowly worked his way around the area until he found Tim's communicator. It was on its own just lying out in the open. There were no clues. Gently he picked up the communicator and tried to dust it for finger prints, nothing.

"If Robin had been the one to drop this there would have been some kind of clue as to what happened."

"So what does that mean Sherlock?"

"It means, my dear Watson, that it had been planted here. I'm pretty sure we aren't going to find anything at the other location either but we might as well head there. This one could take a while, we'll have to circle Gotham until we figure out its location," Dick said.

Wally nodded. As much as he wanted to blindly run around looking for his future cousin, who was he kidding the kid was like a little brother to him. He understood Dick's feelings for Tim better than anyone once Bart came around. He loved pumping him full of sugar and sending him back to his uncle and aunt. He wondered sometimes if he was this troublesome when he was Bart's age.

They climbed the building to get back to the plane and headed towards Bart's signal.

Wally knew it would be too much to hope that Bart was still attached to his communicator but he couldn't help it. Dick seemed to be the same when he looked at him but being raised by the Bat meant that he thought hopes were a waste, it was better to assume the worst and be happy when that wasn't the case.

It was awkwardly silent between the friends. They were still fighting after all. They had just put their differences aside to rescue the younger boys.

"Wally," Dick began finally letting the pressure get to him, "we should have that talk now. We have the time."

"Are you sure now's the time?"

"I don't think there will ever be a good time to have this talk Wally. It's a big one, so I think we should do it now while we're in the middle of something we can't walk away from. While we're stuck relying on each other."

"I was so mad when you sent Kaldur in, he could have been killed and you didn't care. You could have been the cause of his death."

"I wanted to send myself in but Bruce left and Kaldur told me I was needed more here!"

"You're just making excuses! You didn't care who went, yes you volunteered yourself first, but you didn't care who went in. You didn't care if this mission led to their death! You didn't care if it meant your death!"

"All a nece-"

"A necessary risk, I get it. That's been your response to everything! Then you send in Artemis."

"She volunteered. Because again I was going to send myself in, but you were the one to say not that you'd go in. She went in because she didn't want you going."

"More excuses! I wasn't mad at who was going in. I was never mad about any of the bullshit! I was mad because someone could have died and you didn't care! You didn't and still don't value life!"

Dick was about the respond but stopped. He finally understood what was happening. Wally hadn't been mad that Kaldur and Artemis went undercover at his, well their own orders. He was mad because he thought he didn't care.

"Of course I cared! Why do you think I tried to send myself in?! Don't you dare pretend I didn't care! If someone had died it would have destroyed me. But the fact of the matter remained that they went in there knowing that was a possibility. If I had gone in and died frankly it would have been worth it because it would mean that the light was out of commission. They wouldn't be able to hurt anyone anymore. They wouldn't be able to take anymore lives." As he reached the end he was all but whispering.

He couldn't believe Wally hadn't cared. He was normally so good at knowing Dick. He thought he'd seen right through his rigid leader attitude.

"I-"

"I should have just talked to you about it, but I was afraid that once I started telling you how scared I was that I was going to mess something up and actually cause one of them to accidentally lose their cover," Dick admitted.

"You still don't understand everything do you? I was just as mad you were willing to throw your life away so easily."

"I wasn't-"

"You were."

Dick shrugged, "It's what we do though."

Wally had a hard time disagreeing with him. Once upon a time the thought of dying heroically saving someone's life, especially a babe, excited him. He remembered assuming that he'd just go out in a ball of glory, when had that changed for him? He looked over at Dick who was lost in his own thoughts, was Dick still just as excited or was it something else for him?

Did he think he didn't deserve to live and be happy? Was he driven by this unquenchable thirst for justice? One day he'd suck it up and ask Dick why he didn't want to be normal, why he didn't want to be happy.

"Are you happy?"

"What?" Dick asked looking over at him surprised.

"Are you happy in this line of work?"

Dick opened his mouth and closed it again taking the time to think about his response. He wanted to just blurt out yes but that wasn't entirely true.

"I wouldn't say just straight out I'm happy doing this. There's nothing happy about this line of work it's dangerous and takes good friends from our lives. But I like the good parts of it just as much as I hate the hard part. I like saving people, knowing I was the reason they get to live another day. It feels good to help people. Not to mention the people I've met. How can I say I'm not happy doing this when doing this was how I met my best friend, and some of my girlfriends? This is how I bonded with Bruce and it's how I met Jason and Tim. Who else gets to brag that Superman is practically their uncle? I just don't want to see anymore kids being hurt and losing their parents. If it means that I don't have a "normal" life then so be it. I'd rather give it all up so they can live. Overall though, no I'm not happy that the need for heroes is so large but I am happy. I have a good family, good friends and I'm making the world a better place. What else could you ask for?"

Wally remembered that feeling. He was almost envious that Dick still had that. Wally was happy with his life though. He didn't have to worry about villains finding out his secret identity and threatening his family, even if most of them were superheroes and would be fine. He could go to school and not worry about his grades because he was ditching in the middle. Most importantly he wasn't being taunted day in and day out by some new douche dressed in a costume trying to make a name for themselves. He could just go home after school and chill with his girl. Well he could when she wasn't undercover.

"Wally, I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about how I was really feeling. I was dealing with a lot at that time. With Bruce and Kaldur both gone I was responsible for the team, Tim, Gotham and helping out with the league. It was a lot to do while keeping an eye on Kaldur and Artemis. I just didn't want to screw it up, next time I'll keep you in the loop. Well if there is a next time."

"There isn't going to be a next time Dick."

Dick looked away hurt. He knew there was a possibility when they started fighting that they weren't going to be friends anymore but he'd hoped that they would make it through their differences.

"Ok," he said.

He wasn't entirely sure what else to say. Part of him wanted to land and get Wally away from him. He couldn't deal with trying to find Tim and feeling awkward now that they weren't friends anymore.

"What just happened?" Wally asked interrupting his thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"You got really quiet like you do when you're upset. You want to risk more lives in stupid missions like this?"

"What no, I'm kind of upset that we aren't friends anymore. Is that wrong? We've been best friends for like 10 years."

"Where did you get a stupid idea like that from?"

"You said there wasn't going to be a next time!"

"Since when does that mean there won't be a next time because we're not friends anymore?!"

"I don't know you're the one who's angry!"

Finally they were starting to fight like they used to. No real problems anymore just miscommunications.

"Dude, you apologized, you know why I was angry and you're promising never to pull this kind of crap again right?"

"Yes," Dick said nervously.

"Then we're good."

"Seriously? Just like that?"

Wally rolled his eyes, "When had it ever been more complicated than that for us?"

"Point taken. Good timing to resolve this since we just arrived at the next location. Bart's signal is coming from," He pointed into the water disappointedly, "right there."

* * *

Little bit of a cliff hanger, unintentionally of course. This chapter was just finished after this I'm sorry about that. I'll try to get the next one going soon. I think the next chapter is going to be another Dick/Wally chapter. Anyway tell me what you think. Thanks again for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for everything so far. I almost feel like this is dying though I was getting a lot of feedback in the beginning. Hopefully you guys are still loving this.

* * *

"I know how to use all the gear I'll go down and find it. Besides if for some odd reason killer croc is down there I've got the stuff to deal with him," Dick said slipping the wet suit on over his costume.

Wally didn't waste the time arguing Dick knew was he was doing and that was that.

He didn't want to think about his fear right at that moment. If he thought about it, it could come true. But no matter how much he tried to distract himself his mind always wondered back to it. What if Bart was down there with his communicator?

Dick had dropped down into the water while Wally was lost in thought. He knew there wasn't going to be any evidence to find so he went straight to finding the communicator. It didn't take long before he was on his way back up to the surface.

"Pull me up KF," He called up to him.

No response.

"KF?"

Still no response.

"Kid Flash! A little help?!"

"Oh sorry dude, I wasn't paying attention."

"It's fine just get me back up there."

"Um," he said before looking down, "was there anything down there with the communicator?"

Dick smiled up at him, "Impulse wasn't down there, he's still alive."

Wally let out the breath he hadn't realised he's been holding. Bart was alive. Now they just needed to actually find the boys.

Dick was pulled up back into the plane.

Unlike Wally he wasn't taking comfort in the fact that they didn't find the boys with their communicators. He should have, he knew that. But there wasn't even the slightest clue other than that they were placed there keep them busy. He had no idea where to even start looking for the boys. He didn't even know who took them.

"What's up man?"

"I don't even know where to start," Dick admitted.

Wally's face fell. Dick felt bad. Wally had been taking the little victories and he'd ruined that for him.

"I'm sorry man. I know you were excited we didn't find Bart down there."

"No it's fine. You're right. We don't know where to go. Do you at least have any idea who took them?"

He didn't find anything at all evidence wise which could, in some ways, help him.

"What are you thinking about?" Wally asked interrupting his thoughts.

"I was just thinking that the lack of evidence could be considered evidence. If clayface had kidnapped them, which is highly unlikely because it's not his style, there would have been clay on the communicator," Dick said.

He suddenly started scratching at his chest. Wally knew what he was doing. Dick's scar was right there.

"Was it him?" He asked.

Dick shook his head, "No if he'd been the one to take them we would have heard something from him by now. That or he would have left something behind. He would have boasted about it."

"I remember Uncle B said he sent them a video."

"And the room we were taken from was covered in joker gas."

The boys sat in silence for a moment. They had just been hovering over the water unsure where to go.

"We need to figure out where they were taken from," Dick finally said ending their silence.

"How are we going to do that?"

He shrugged. He wasn't sure yet. Their best bet was to head back to the cave. Maybe there would be some ideas there.

_**Meanwhile**_

Tim was starting to come to. There was an obnoxious noise disrupting his sleep.

"I'm just saying I think you could really use a different leader. That two-face guy doesn't seem like he's all there."

What was Bart doing in his room?

"Would someone please shut the kid up," Poison Ivy said.

Poison Ivy? He groaned and shifted. He couldn't move. What was happening? Opening his eyes and trying to yank himself free of whatever was restraining him the memories came flooding back. They'd been kidnapped by Ivy, Scarecrow, the Riddler and Two-face. They were in big trouble.

He looked around; both himself and Bart were tied down to chairs. His utilitybelt had been taken but their masks remained covering their faces.

"Robin you're alive!"

"Impulse just don't say anything, it's probably best if you're quiet."

"Thank you Robin," Ivy said brushing her fingers through his hair.

It was really hard to stay focused when she was paying that much attention to him. Her pheromones were driving him insane.

He leaned into her touch. He wanted to get away from her but she was just so intoxicating.

"Robin?"

Thankfully Bart snapped him out of the spell Ivy had over him. He pulled back away from her.

"I'm fine Impulse."

"You won't be for long," Two-face said stepping into the room.

Looking around Tim noticed that everyone was there now. At least there wouldn't be any sneak attacks.

"Harvey-"

"Harvey's not here right now," He said stepping in front of the boys.

They were positioned side by side and forced to pay attention to him.

"I'm going to tell you a story I once heard when I inhabited a cell next to the Jokers in Arkham," He said.

He moved out of their view for only a second and returned with a baseball bat.

Tim cringed. Alfred had told him about Dick's experience with Two-face and that he was beating within an inch of his life with a baseball bat.

"I see you've heard about my little incident with the first boy blunder," He said grinning.

Tim didn't respond. Two-face wasn't the kind of villain who needed a show. He was more than content doing all the talking. Of course he was also the most willing to pull the trigger if the coin told him to.

"Back to the story; Once upon a time there was a little bird and a little speedster. They were out doing whatever little mini heroes do when suddenly a master plan went into effect. The Joker kidnapped the mini heroes when they went to investigate. They should have brought their daddies along with them."

"Harvey dear," Ivy said wrapping herself around him, "I don't think the kiddies are interested in your story."

"Well I'll have to make it more interesting then don't I?" He stepped closer to the boys, "The first thing he had to do was prevent the speedster from escaping. Ropes wouldn't hold him if he didn't want them to, would they?" He asked Bart.

Bart looked away. He would be able to vibrate out of the ropes in a heartbeat but he wouldn't be able to carry Tim unconscious and they'd been under constant supervision since he woke up.

Harvey took his baseball bat and smashed it against both of Bart's knees until they were both very broken. Bart couldn't be strong; he screamed and cried out the entire time. He felt like he was letting Tim down by being so weak.

"Of course he used a crow bar, but I prefer Betsy here."

"Leave him alone," Tim snapped.

Two-face turned his attention to Tim, "He didn't leave the little bird out of all the fun either," He said bringing his baseball bat down hard against Tim's knee.

Everyone in the room heard the crack. Tim grunted and cringed but held it together. He breathed in deeply trying very hard to push the pain away. It wasn't working very well.

In the seat next to him Bart was leaning as far forward as his restraints would let him attempting to breathe through his own pain. He wasn't having any luck and continued crying out from time to time.

"That's all you'll hear of the story for now. We'll be back later," Two-face said escorting his fellow cohorts out with him.

Tim leaned for side to side managing to turn his chair so he was facing Bart, "I need you to listen to me very carefully. I know that you're faster than both the Flash and Kid Flash so you can actually heal yourself pretty quick but you can't right now."

"Wh-why not?" Bart asked looking up at him.

He was sweating; Tim couldn't tell if it was because his body was going through so much stress trying to heal or because of the pain he was in.

"Because with your legs this badly broken they won't naturally heal right, you could never run again if you let yourself heal."

Bart tensed, "Never?"

"Never," Tim answered, "Impulse you have to slow yourself down to a normal human speed and you have to do it now."

"Ok."

"This means that this is only going to get worse."

"If you can do it so can I."

Tim laughed a little, "Ok."

He wanted to say that he was trained by Batman and would probably be better off but he kept his mouth shut. This was going to be hard enough of the both of them.

_**Back at the cave**_

They'd been wracking their brains trying to figure out where to start looking.

"I've finally got an idea," He said running over to the computer to type madly away.

"What is it?"

"There's no guarantee this will lead us to anything but we're going to try it out. I'm getting the computer to access all alarms that were activated within the hour before their distress signals went off."

They filtered through all of them. Nothing stuck out as odd. There were mostly house alarms which were all deactivated. The one thing that stood out was the alarm going off to an abandoned building. Why would an alarm be going off there?

"I think I found the place," Dick said pointing to it on the map.

Him and Wally exchanged off looks but shrugged and got into the plane again.

"This is starting to sound familiar," Wally whispered voicing both their concerns.

"Kidnapped while responding to an alarm going off in a building? Yes. But it's not him; we wouldn't be having such a hard time figuring out what happened if it was."

"Are you sure?"

"I'd bet my life on it."

* * *

Another Chapter down. Hope you enjoyed it. I've got the night off so I might just get another chapter up tonight. If I don't have it up by tonight I'll get it up by around 5pm tomorrowish we'll see. Anyway please review I do enjoy reading them! Thanks for taking the time to read this though I really appreciate everything.


	5. Chapter 5

Another Chapter out in the same day! Ok I'll admit it's a shorter chapter but the last one was a longer chapter so it evens out. I'll have another chapter up tomorrow. Thanks for the reviews hope you guys enjoy this.

* * *

They arrived at the abandoned building. Wally resisted the urge to barge in and mess everything up. That would only make it harder for Dick to find the proper clues.

"You're not going to run in?"

"Please Nightwing I'm a little more mature than that."

Dick smile, "Only a little but though."

Wally glared at him but found he couldn't help but smile back. He missed being able to smile with Dick.

Dick slipped quietly into the building checking for traps and any signs of something in the air. It was all clear. He checked the floor first and found his first clue, a smoke pellet. He scanned it confirming it was one of Tim's.

"This is the spot," He called out the Wally.

Keeping his eyes on the floor he continued searching the room. He heard Wally enter the room and take in a breath.

"Dude I think we know who took them."

"I don't think it's as easy as that."

"Just look," Wally said pointing at one of the walls.

_I make you weak at the worst of times._

_I keep you safe, I keep you fine._

_I make your hands sweat, and your heart grow cold._

_I visit the weak, but seldom the bold._

_What am I?_

The riddle was written in some kind of red ink on the far wall. Dick jumped up and ran over to it quickly analysing the ink. What if that was one of the boys blood? He was freaking out worried.

Thankfully the ink was just red spray paint and it gave them a bigger clue than he was even hoping for.

"I take it the Riddler was here?"

"Good guess. Scarecrow was with him too," Dick said.

Wally looked at him confused.

"The answer to the riddle is fear. He normally gives some kind of hint to his location. I think he was giving us a hint as to who he was with.

"You don't sound too sure about that."

"I'm sure," He said ending the conversation about it.

They moved over to the next wall hoping for another riddle.

There wasn't one.

They were disappointed.

Dick continued his search of the room finding vines from Poison Ivy. He pointed them out to Wally. The more they learned the more worried they were getting.

"So we're up to 3 villains?"

Dick looked worried, "That sounds like a ticking time bomb. There has to be one more, someone leading them."

Wally stomped around the room trying to find loose floor boards, "You don't think that any of them could do it?"

"I don't even see them thinking about working together unless someone came to them," Dick explained moving around the room.

Still finding nothing he slammed the door shut to keep the sun out of his eyes. Carved into the back of the door was 4 words; _the coin will decide_.

"I know who the leader is."

"Who?" Wally asked stepping up next to him.

"Harvey Dent, Two-face. We have to find them now," Dick said remembering his own experience with Two-face.

The moment didn't haunt him nearly as much as the incident with the Joker but he would never forget that experience. He would never forget the look in his eyes; he was trying to kill him. If Batman hadn't stopped him Dick wouldn't be standing there now.

"We know who has them now, but we still don't know where they are," Wally said putting his hand on Dick's shoulder.

He knew the history. It was one of the perks of being the first person outside of the batclan to know his secret identity.

"Harvey hasn't been out of Arkham very long, he might have talked to the people around him, or heard something from them."

"Let's get going then," Wally said.

They left the building climbed into the plane and started towards Arkham.

Wally was getting frustrated. He wanted to find them now. They were going so much leg work trying to figure out where they were. He was tempted to just run through the city until he found them. The truth was he was staying with Dick because they both needed the comfort. This was starting to sound too much like what happened to them 5 years ago with the Joker.

* * *

Ok please review! I really appreciate all the support I've already gotten but I love to hear from you guys and tell me what you think. Anyway thanks for letting me entertain you!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the late update I intended to get 2 chapters done today but then I started reading Clockwork Angel by Cassandra Clare. I'm actually almost done the book. Anyway here is an update. I know it's sort of lacing on the descriptions but I wanted to get something out to you guys. Hope you like it. I promise tomorrow is going to be Scarecrows chapter with the boys so it'll be a nice long one for you.

* * *

Tim and Bart were left with very little time to themselves before someone slinked into the room. It was the Riddler.

Tim had been wondering when he was going to saunter in.

"I'm not here to continue Harvey's ridiculous story," He said brushing his fingers through Tim's hair.

He didn't know why Riddler had taken a liking to him but Dick had always joked that they each had a villain who took an unhealthy liking to them as Robins. Tim just wished his was someone who'd wanted to kill him not whatever creepy thoughts were going on inside the Riddler's mind.

He slowly undid his belt, Tim started freaking out. He always knew of the odd interest but he'd never thought it was going to go this way.

Tim closed his eyes bracing for whatever sick twisted thing the Riddler was going to do to him.

He felt the sharp pain of a belt being whipped across his chest and cried out in surprise. He hadn't expected that. His heart had been pounding. He sucked in a breath. It stung worse than it could have if he'd been prepared but he was just glad this was the sick plan.

He kept asking riddle after riddle and whipped Tim no matter if he answered wrong or right.

At one point Bart had yelled at him. It hadn't done anything more than enrage him. He hit harder and faster. He even turned his attentions to Bart once or twice but Tim had quickly asked a riddle taking Riddlers attention back.

Bart was dealing with enough; both of his knees were pretty badly messed up. He wasn't even going to be able to walk for a while. Once the doctors had a chance to fix his legs his healing would probably kick in and fix the bones within a couple of days but he would still need to relearn to walk. From the sounds coming from his knees while Two-face had been smashing them he might even need new knees.

When Riddler left the room Tim was a bloody mess. Nothing life threatening, but still gruesome.

"Are you ok?" Bart asked.

Tim grunted his response.

Bart couldn't really understand what he meant but he did know that it wasn't a yes. He was tempted to vibrate his hands free but that would require speeding himself up again. It had been hard enough to slow down enough to stop his speed healing.

"Robin?"

"M-'m fine," He managed to grumble out.

He wasn't fine; his chest was on fire and swelling, his knee was still throbbing and he was starting to get scared. Bart wouldn't be ok if he was scared.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. He wasn't sure though. There were still 2 more villains to come and "play" with them and Two-face still had to "finish his story" for them.

Ivy entered the room next. Tim wasn't ready to deal with someone else yet and started trying to move in his chair.

"Shh, Robin calm down. I'm not here to hurt you," She whispered.

She brushed her fingers through his hair whispering soothing words to him. He found himself relaxing to her touch regardless of his own feelings.

"Leave him alone!" Bart yelled.

She ignored him continuing to calm Tim. He wasn't expecting this kind of kindness from her. Surprising him further she summoned vines and plants he actually recognised. They were all meant to heal.

"But-"

"Shh," she said cutting Tim off, "I'll pretend I was just making you well enough to continue with our games."

"Why?"

"Because, this is senseless violence. I didn't sign up for that."

Tim didn't quite believe her. How could she not be aware of their plans when she signed up?

"You don't believe me? Smart boy. I doubt you'd believe I let them recruit me to help you?"

Tim's expression was all the answer she needed. He did not believe that is why she was here. She always had a reason for anything she did.

"Maybe I'm not as bad as you think I am."

"If you really meant that you'd let us go," Tim said. He was starting to feel better. The burning in his chest was subsiding. He was starting to breathe easier.

"I couldn't if I wanted to. They'd catch on, you should know that," She said switching over to Bart to heal the few lashes Riddler had given him.

"Get a message to Batman. Let him know where we are."

"I can't do that either," She said. She did look genuinely upset that she couldn't help them further.

She left them alone after that.

"We're just going to have to hope that Nightwing finds us."

"What about Batman?" Bart asked.

Tim looked around the room before answering. As far as he could tell there were no cameras or recording devices, it was safe to tell Bart.

"Batman is off planet with the Justice League at that trial remember?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Nightwing has been staying with us taking over Batman's duties in his absence."

Bart nodded. It had completely slipped his mind that the Justice League hadn't returned yet. It was probably a good idea to keep it a secret from their captors.

Tim's eternal clock was telling him that they'd lost most of the day. From the way Two-face was acting they weren't going to be getting any food and he was starting to get hungry. They'd missed lunch being unconscious and were just missing dinner now. If he was this hungry he could only imagine how hungry Bart was. It would only be a matter of time before Bart was too weak to do much of anything. They might get lucky with Ivy though, at the very least she'll bring them water once they start needing it desperately.

**Meanwhile in Arkham**

"Dick they've been missing for almost 8 hours. We need to find them," Wally whined.

"I am fully aware Wally. We'll hopefully know where they are after this little trip," He responded parking the plane of the roof of the building.

They entered the prison and found exactly what they were looking for. Thankfully when superheroes were in the building the guards bent over backwards to help them.

Two-face had been placed between 2 in-mates; Mr. Freeze and Joker.

They went straight to the Joker.

"Oh look it's the little Flash boy and Nightwing. Look at you, all grown up and in your big boy pants."

"Did you tell Two-face all about when you captured us 5 years ago?" Dick asked ignoring him.

"You're no fun anymore."

"Answer me!" Dick screamed slamming his fists against the cell door.

"I may have mentioned a thing or 2 the last time I saw him."

"Did he tell you anything?" Wally asked.

"He did give me a great recipe for pea soup."

"Joker!" Dick snapped.

He stormed off to find a guard to get him in the cell.

"Keep talking to him till I get back."

"Unless you want your face rearranged I'd suggest you tell us everything you know," Wally suggested.

This was actually the first time he'd been anywhere near the joker in 5 years. It took every ounce of energy he had not to touch the scar on his chest or to break eye contact.

"So speedy how've you been? You're looking good, nice and tall."

"Did Two-face tell you what he was going to do when he got out of here?" He asked trying to act unfazed by him.

Dick returned and made his way into the cell. Needing a clean uniform and leaving the joker a little bloody they had their answer. Two-face was going to re-enact the kidnapping.

It didn't guarantee that they were in the same place but it did give them a place to start.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Thanks to the reviews I got, please leave more! Until next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys sorry that took a few days I just finished reading both Clokwork Angel and Clockwork Prince by Cassandra Clare. I just got into them and couldn't stop once I picked them up. Anyway hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

Tim was being real. He knew it was only a matter of time before Nigthwing figured out where they were. He just had to keep the villains buys while this all happened.

Two-face came back into the room. He was carrying his baseball bat.

Bart looked over to Tim starting to panic. He knew deep down that he had little to worry about himself. He was obviously someone they hadn't expected to be there. So far only Two-face had really paid him any mind unless he drew their attention to him. He wanted to take more of their attention than he did but Tim kept calling them back if they lingered near him too long.

He wanted desperately to prove to Tim that he was just as strong but the truth was without his powers he was weak. He hadn't realised how scary it was to be a normal human, without any powers; without the security of them. He definitely had a new found respect for the Batclan, they had a strength not one of the super powered heroes had.

Two-face circled on them. Bart knew he was in trouble this time; Tim was the one being ignored.

"I was going to let scarecrow come in next but I thought I'll save the best for last."

That statement surprised Bart. It was the first time he'd ever heard a villain voice that another was better than him. It was the truth of course. Bart knew the Scarecrows abilities, he worked with fears. No physical injuries would ever compare to mental and emotional trauma.

It only took Two-face 5 minutes to break Bart. He was incredibly quick with that baseball bat. He didn't even have a particular pattern to his bashing. He just swung blindly. Bart cried out with every hit. Tim cringed. No amount of yelling, pleading or insulting brought the attention back to him.

Bart couldn't think; all he was and all he could feel was pain. Unrelenting pain.

The colour had drained from his face, Tim was worried about him. He knew he had several broken bones and plenty of fractures. From where he was sitting he couldn't tell how many and where but he knew it was bad. Bart leaned forward half conscious. He could do little more than that to keep himself upright.

Bart wouldn't be putting up any more fights. Satisfied, Two-face turned back to Tim, "Your turn little bird."

Used to being put through such tortures, Tim stayed quiet through his beating. It wasn't until Two-face changed tactics and started slapping his bat against Tim's, still tender, markings on his chest. He cried out in both surprise and pain, he hadn't expected it.

Two-face smiled. He was enjoying himself. It made Tim sick to think about how much pleasure he was getting out of hurting them. He'd encountered Two-face, no Harvey, before; But only a handful of times. He didn't know very much about him personally, just what he'd learned from reading his file.

Tim looked over at Bart; bruised, bloody and broken. He needed to keep the attention on him somehow. Harvey seemed to be bored with Bart anyway at that moment so he would only have to worry about Scarecrow when he came into the picture.

Tim just kept telling himself Nightwing would find them.

Whack!

_Nightwing will find them._

Whack!

_Nightwing will find them._

The world started going black. Harvey had started aiming for his head. He tried not to panic but he didn't want to lose consciousness.

He cried out. It seemed to be what Harvey wanted.

He couldn't lose consciousness. If he did, he might not wake up. Or worse, they would start hurting Bart again.

Harvey paused for a moment. He changed tactics. Thankfully that gave Tim a chance to shake off the darkness. It was starting to get harder to breathe again. It was making his other injuries worse, and just after Ivy had been nice enough to try healing them a little.

Eventually Harvey's arm must have gotten tired because he left them.

Tim, panting, tried to get Bart's attention.

"I-I'm here," He grumbled.

"Stay awake," Tim grumbled. He was surprised either of them could talk. His face felt swollen and hot. He probably had a fever setting in; a sign that some of his injuries may be getting infected.

"-know."

"Mm," Tim responded. He wanted nothing more than to curl into a ball and sleep but they needed to stay awake.

Scarecrow walked into the room.

Not sleeping was going to be harder than he thought.

"Boys," He sneered.

Tim looked at Bart who was looking back, that look told him everything he needed to know. Bart knew what was coming.

Scarecrow released his fear gas into the room.

Tim wasn't looking forward to it but he'd been hit with the gas before, he knew exactly how to react. Of course knowing and doing were 2 very different things.

The darkness crept up on him again. There was no avoiding it. He just took a breath and let himself fall into the dream.

Bart on the other hand fought it. He'd never experienced the fear gas he'd learned about. He knew what was going to happen and it terrified him. There was nothing scarier than the idea of living your worst fears over and over again uncontrollably. He had heard that the batclan had learned a way to sort of control the dreams. To understand they were only dreams and nightmares. But knowing they could do it and being able to do it himself wasn't going to happen. He would need to train as they have, he didn't have time to train.

He fought until suddenly he was just out. There was no control, he was just suddenly unconscious.

**In the Batwing**

They were flying as fast as the Batwing would go. If Joker was telling the truth they needed every second they could manage to save.

"We have to get there now dude."

"Don't you think I know that?!"

"Dick I just-"

"You just what Wally?! I remember that night just as clearly as you do. I know what could be waiting for us," Dick answered getting slowly calmer as he went on.

Wally didn't say anything else. They were both at their breaking points, there was no point in pushing things.

**Tim's POV**

He groggily opened his eyes. It took him a second to remember he had breathed in fear gas.

He knew scarecrow was trying out different toxins trying to find just the right formula but he was used to the ones that left him conscious. He wondered if whenever he woke up he would still be under the influence and start hallucinating.

Tim heard laughter coming from somewhere in the dark room. He recognised that laughter, Joker.

"Please don't hurt me!"

"Dad?!"

He jumped to his feet finding his knee was perfectly healed.

_This is just a dream._

Knowing it was just a dream didn't stop him from running towards the voices.

He arrived to a horrifying scene. Joker was standing above his dad with a crowbar in his hands mid swing.

This is how Jason had died.

His parents had been dead at least a year at this point. He knew that. Bruce had adopted him, which he had worried at the time would upset Dick who had just recently been adopted himself. But seeing the Joker standing over his dad about to swing down the final killing broke snapped something inside him.

He rushed forward pushing the Joker away. It took very few moves to incapacitate the Joker and soon he was standing above him breathing heavily. His knee was starting to hurt again.

"If only you could have done that when it really counted," His father snapped looking up at him disgustedly.

"I-"

"Arrived too late to be of any use."

Tim stepped back, his leg giving out under him as he did. He kneeled on the floor staring back at his father. He had never acted like that around him before.

It was true that he had always blamed himself though. If he'd gotten there sooner, or insisted on staying home that night he'd very possibly still be alive right now.

But this was most definitely not his father glaring at him, telling him how much of a disappointment he was. No. Jack Drake was never anything but proud of him, he would never talk to him this way.

This was all Tim's fears rising out of him. The things Tim thought secretly to himself late at night when he couldn't sleep.

"You aren't real," he whispered.

"I'll show you what's not real," the Jack imposter snapped climbing to his feet.

Tim dodged the blow from the crow bar but it was getting harder and harder to get out of the way. Eventually he couldn't move anymore and had nothing else to do but brace himself against the pain.

_This isn't real. It's only a dream._

He would wake up and when he did none of the damage done by the crow bar would remain. Truth be told while it hurt, it didn't hurt nearly as much as it could have. He assumed it was some kind of loop hole within the nightmare because he was aware it was a dream.

Bart's POV

He woke up still strapped to the chair in the room. His body ached. Going so long without food would make it impossible for him to speed up again. He was going to have to heal like a normal person.

"Why are we even here Flash, you know I'm retired."

"We have to get the kid before he messes up and gets us all caught up in this."

He heard the voices of Barry and Wally somewhere in the room.

"He's always messing up though, why is it our responsibility to clean up after him?"

"Because he insists on wearing the Flash logo and nothing we can do will stop him. He's faster than us Kid. We wouldn't be able to stop him if we tried."

Were they talking about him?

They were moving closer to him. He couldn't move to get out of the chair, couldn't help them rescue him at all.

"There you are Impulse. We've been looking everywhere," Barry said standing in front of him.

"What a waste of our time," Wally snapped.

He looked at each of the men standing in front of him, neither looked happy to be there.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming to save me."

"Don't bother. We'd be somewhere else if we could," Barry said angrily.

Since when had they been so mean to him?

He had come back in time to be with his family. Why weren't they happy? He was also there to save the earth but he figured he'd pretty much accomplished that so now he could be happy spending time with the family he never had.

"He's always getting into some trouble or another. We could solve this right now," Wally suggested.

Barry looked to be thinking over what Wally said.

Wait a minute, were they considering hurting him?

Him? Bart Allen? Grandson of Barry Allen, the Flash? Cousin of Wally West, Kid Flash? Him?

No, no, no, no, no, this couldn't be happening.

His heart was beating hard. Terror was starting to set in. He didn't want this. He wanted a family who cared about him. A family. He never imagined that they wouldn't want anything to do with him. How could they not though? He was always messing things up and accidently spilling the future. He gave away Tim's identity to Garth without thinking. He was so stupid!

He looked down. He didn't want to see them when they made their choice. But he knew which one they were going to make. How could they not though, he was a screw up.

Before anything could happen Neutron was in the room.

He frowned, when had he gotten there?

Neutron released his waves of omnidirectional energy.

Barry and Wally dropped to their knees crying out in pain.

Bart didn't know what happened next, there was a boom and searing pain and a bright light, then nothing.

The darkness returned. He opened his eyes expecting things to be as they were before the boom but looking down things would never be the same.

Barry and Wally lay motionless on the ground in front of him.

What had just happened?

"Flash, Kid Flash?"

They didn't even stir. He couldn't see them breathing. They were gone.

They were dead.

He stared unblinking at them, shocked.

"Flash, Kid Flash?!"

Nothing.

"Barry, Wally?!"

Silence.

"Guys?!"

They were dead. There was nothing he could do and no one coming for him. He was too weak to move let alone get himself out of his restraints.

He leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling willing the tears away. There was no point in wasting the energy.

A single tear ran down his cheek. It broke the dam and tears seemed to stream down his face.

Why bother, this way he could be gone quicker right?

No one would miss him anyway.

* * *

I'm hoping to get another chapter written later on tonight once I get home from work but no promises. I have homework to do too. Please review, it keeps me going. I keep getting a bunch of story followers for this so I know that there are people out there enjoying it, that's what's keeping this alive. Of course also I can't start something and not finish it. After this series I think just like the Broken Allies series I will do little sequel fics dealing with the after effects, but we'll see. I might just shove it in here too.


	8. Chapter 8

Alright one more chapter up under 24 hours from the last so it counts as 1 day lol. My bad I had work and homework so that takes priority. Anyway hope you enjoy, this isn't the last chapter. I think there will probably be one or 2 more. We'll have to see.

* * *

They landed on the roof of the building and ran down the stairs.

Wally did not rush ahead. The last time they had been in this building rushing ahead had gotten them recaptured.

Nightwing moved as quickly as possible to check for traps. He wanted nothing more than to burst into the room and snatch the boys away from Harvey and the others. Only the thought of triggering something to explode kept him moving at that pace.

"Move faster," Wally whined.

"I'm moving as fast as I can KF."

Wally bit his tongue. He knew Dick was doing the best he could. This was Gotham, it was always better to let the Gothamite do the leading in this territory.

They didn't waste any time. Every step they took got them closer to the boys.

"Where do you think you're going?" Riddler said stepping into view with Scarecrow.

"KF this room's clear," Dick said hinting at Wally to that he could take care of the villains.

Dick was already heading straight for Scarecrow so when he moved to use his fear gas Dick snatched it away. He prevented anything from being released on them.

Wally had both the scarecrow and Riddler tied up and unconscious before any alarms could be rung signalling their arrival. They highfived quickly before heading into the next area.

Poison Ivy was waiting patiently for them. She made a show of trying to fight them.

"Harvey didn't set any traps. They're in the room you were supposedly kept in 5 years ago," She whispered in Dick's ear.

He kept fighting her but eventually found no point. She was only dodging his attacks, not fighting back. He let KF tie her up and started running to the room that still lingered in his nightmares.

Harvey was waiting for them.

He was standing over Tim's unconscious body.

"Does this look a little familiar _Nightwing_?" He said slamming the bat into Tim's chest.

Dick launched himself towards Harvey. He dodged the first swing using the momentum to grab onto the bat and pull it away from Tim. The pushed the bat back hitting Harvey in the stomach and knocking the wind out of him. With a swift kick to the back of the head Harvey hit the ground, out cold.

Dick didn't waste any time tying Harvey up. He would be unconscious and Tim was right there slumped forward.

"Robin?" He asked gently kneeling in front of him.

Tim heard someone calling him. The fear gas was starting to wear off finally.

He opened his eyes; he thought he heard Dick calling him. He was horribly wrong. Where he thought Dick was going to be kneeled a horrible monster.

_This isn't real._

"Dick?"

The monster wasn't speaking any language he could understand.

_This isn't real._

He knew that under the hallucinations it was Dick but he couldn't get around the drug running through his system.

The monster pulled something out of somewhere, the details were hazy, and injected him with it. He breathed a sigh of relief, the monster faded into Dick.

"It's Nightwing when we're in uniform," He heard Dick whisper.

Tim nodded his understanding. Dick untied him gently and pulled him into a hug, he cried out in pain.

Dick stiffened. He didn't want to hurt Tim any further.

"We're going to get you guys out of here," He said.

Tim nodded again. He was worried if he said anything that he would start to cry.

Wally had been trying to get Bart to wake up but he was unresponsive. He kept whimpering and crying out in his sleep.

"Nightwing do something!"

Dick was at Bart's side administering the antidote.

Bart didn't wake up but he relaxed. Wally untied him and very carefully picked him up.

Dick did a very quick assessment of each of the boys before they even tried to move them out. It looked like Alfred would be able to handle all of their injuries.

Harvey must not have expected them so soon for them to be in this kind of shape. They weren't bleeding much at all.

"Nightwing," Tim whispered.

Dick moved to his side soundlessly.

"Ivy, she helped us."

Dick asked a few more questions about what he meant but managed to get the gist of it. He tied Harvey up and put him with the others then let Ivy go, "Just this once," He said as she left.

Just as gently as Wally, Dick picked up Tim and carried him out to the plane.

Everything was going to be alright.

The flight back to the cave was silent. Bart still hadn't woken up and Tim kept drifting in and out of consciousness. Alfred would take care of them. Dick had called ahead letting him know what was up.

When they arrived Alfred first took care of Tim first, he was conscious and able to help Alfred find the injuries.

Until they had some food in a conscious Bart he didn't want to touch the boy. Once he had his strength back it would only be a matter of helping his bones fit back together and heal.

"Even with his super speed healing he's going to be out of commission for maybe even close to a week. He's alot faster than me though so it might even be quicker," Wally said sitting in a chair next to Bart's bed.

He was determined that he would not be leaving Bart's side until he was fully healed and ready for duty again.

Tim on the other hand was going to need months of healing and physical therapy to get his knee back in working shape.

"Dick?"

"Yeah Tim?"

"Harvey started telling us a story about you and Wally I think."

"I'll tell you when you're stronger ok?" Dick said running his fingers through Tim's hair affectionately. Although it had unnerved him when Ivy was doing it, Tim found comfort from Dick.

They would all sit down and talk about everything once the boys were stronger.

* * *

Just wanted to thank those of you who have been reviewing. And a special thanks to any of you who have reviewed more than once. I appreciate all of it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I look forward to seeing any reviews I get for it. Thanks again for sticking with this :)


	9. Chapter 9

This is the last chapter for this one. I will get around to writing little sequels for them but I think in alot of ways Tim and Bart didn't go through as much so they might not be as in depth as the Broken series was. Anyway I hope you enjoy the final chapter and that this answers some of the questions I got in the reviews.

* * *

Tim was sound asleep and Bart had yet to wake up. Wally was getting seriously worried.

"If he doesn't wake up within the next 15 minutes I will wake him up Master Wally, not to worry," Alfred said soothing the older speedster.

It didn't help as much as he knew Alfred wanted it to but Wally was grateful anyway. He watched Bart sleeping.

"Tim's knee looked pretty bad, I was afraid we were going to have to take him to the hospital," Dick murmured watching Tim sleep.

"It was only fractured; he won't be able to walk on it at all until it is healed. I put a cast around it to hold it in place,"

"For a fracture?"

"If I've learned nothing from treating both Master Bruce and yourself, Master Dick, it's that my request for bed rest will be ignored. It's always best to be prepared,"

"You're right Alfred, my apologies. We should learn to worry you less," He said smiling at him.

Alfred could not control himself, Dick's smiles were infectious.

Bart started to stir. He cried out in pain going very still.

"Shh, Bart it's ok. Calm down," Wally said.

Bart slowly opened his eyes and looked around.

"You're safe now Bart just sit still ok? How are you feeling?"

How was he feeling? Everything hurt. He wanted to curl into a ball and die.

"Hungry," Was all he could manage.

He needed food for sustenance so he could start speeding himself back up. He felt weak and tired along with all the pains of his injuries.

Alfred pulled a handful of energy bars out of a drawer and handed them to Bart. He almost didn't bother unwrapping them before practically swallowing them whole. He breathed in deep, he could feel himself growing stronger. His body was starting to speed back up on it's own.

Oh no!

His body was starting to speed back up on its own! He could feel himself starting to heal.

Alfred pushed Wally out of his way and positioned himself next to Bart, "Dick mirror my actions with his other leg," He said leaving no room for debate.

Dick jumped to his feet and watched Alfred closely.

"You're going to have to pull back and realign it," He instructed.

Wally watched in horror as they worked. They mirrored each other without missing a beat, as if they'd done this before.

Bart cried out, he hadn't been expecting them to touch him.

Wally zipped around so he was standing near Bart's head. He gently stroked his hair and tried to keep his eyes on him while he whispered words of comfort.

Alfred put a splint on Bart's left to hold it while it healed, he motioned for Dick to stay where he was holding the other leg. Alfred tended to Bart's other wounds as quick as possible. He wanted to wait until his healing was started so they wouldn't have to do anything more than once.

Once all his other wounds were handled Alfred put a splint on the leg Dick was holding.

"Master Bart you are going to have to stay perfectly still for the remainder of the night, do you understand?"

Bart nodded.

"Good, I'll bring you something else to eat so you can regain your strength," He said.

"I'll give him a few more energy bars until then," Dick said.

Wally wasn't sure what to do so he stayed where he was trying to comfort Bart as best as possible.

"I take it you'll be staying with us?"

Wally nodded.

It was just like last time, except this time they weren't the ones in the bed. This time Wally wouldn't be looking out the window wondering when his uncle was going to check on him next.

6 weeks later

Bart was fully healed. He'd actually been fighting fit a week earlier but Wally had wanted to make sure.

He stopped by Tim's room on his way out. Tim was nowhere near healed. He still had his cast on his knee and hadn't even started his physical therapy yet.

"Hey," He said walking into his room uninvited.

"Hey. Are you heading home now?"

Bart nodded.

He walked over to Tim's bed and sat on the edge facing him.

"You gonna miss having all this around?" He asked.

Tim smiled, "I think I'm going to enjoy the peace and quiet."

Bart pouted but couldn't hold it, he smiled brightly at him. "I'll come visit."

"I'll hold you to that."

They fist bumped and Bart zipped down the stairs stopping next to Wally.

He beamed up at him; Wally hadn't left his side once the entire 6 weeks. He was so grateful for the attention. It kept him from remembering his nightmares while he was under the fear gas.

"Ready champ?"

"Righty-oh, let's get this show on the row."

Wally laughed.

"Hold on a second, you weren't planning on leaving without saying goodbye to your best friend were you?"

Wally shook his head smiling. Dick grabbed Wally into a tight hug.

"You take care of Tim, don't let him push himself like you did."

"I think we're remembering that time differently Wally."

"I think you're just putting yourself down. Have faith in yourself like the rest of us do."

Dick nodded. He was glad he'd had the chance to spend all that time with Wally. Neither had left their brothers sides for the first few days but slowly they started branching off and spending time in other parts of the mansion. Tim and Bart had always come first but they were trying to give them their space. Now Bart and Wally were heading back to Central City.

Dick took the stairs 2 at a time and walked into Tim's room. He glared at him for a second but took a deep breath and let it go.

"Not happy to see me?"

"More like feeling like some alone time wouldn't be such a bad thing."

Dick laughed and ruffled Tim's hair, "Alright you win. But once you're feeling up to it I'll tell you all about 5 years ago."

Tim was tempted to ask Dick about it now but he seriously wanted to be by himself for a little while. For the last 6 weeks if Bart wasn't with him Dick was. He would ask Dick when he was ready.

He smiled to himself, Dick would be there no whenever he needed him.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. I really hope more than anything that you don't regret reading this lol I thought it turned out pretty good. Please review and tell me what you guys thought. And look forward to the sequels. They probably won't even get started for a few days because I've got a pretty hectic work schedule this week and homework I need to get done. Until next time you guys have a good one :)


End file.
